Glom
| operating_system = FreeBSD, Linux, Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows | programming language = C++ (Qt, KDE Platform) | platform = | genre = Database creation program | license = mostly LGPL, minor use of GPL | website = | language = Mùltilenguol | status = Aktiv }} Glom or GnomeOffice Glom is free source software, integrating part of multiproject GnomeOffice on The Gnome Desktop project, released under the GPL License. Glom is a simple and quick development framework based on the GNOME-DB libraries, used to create a lot of form implementations on a selected database. Glom is based on GTK+ interfaces mexed over Python internal routines, and at times only works to create/edit on simple file-based database, but not for create or edit PostgreSQL table estructures, only manipulate data and use directives. Features * quick and clean project maintenance develop * is a simple form designer, based on FileMaker Pro * only implement Numeric, Text, Date, Time, Boolean, and Image field types * basic schema embeed of skin localization * can implement high-level features such as relationships, lookups, related fields, related records, calculated fields, drop-down choices, searching, reports, users and groups Packages / Pakeijs / 套件 root@BKTKONOB001:~# apt-get install glom 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * gir1.2-gda-5.0 * glom-doc * libboost-python1.46.1 * libepc-1.0-3 * libepc-common * libgda-5.0-4 * libgda-5.0-common * libgda-5.0-postgres * libgdamm-5.0-13 * libglom-1.20-0 * libgoocanvas-2.0-9 * libgoocanvas-2.0-9-common * libgoocanvasmm-2.0-6 * libgtksourceviewmm-3.0-0 * libjs-underscore * libpq5 * libxml++2.6-2 * postgresql-9.1 ** postgresql-client-9.1 ** postgresql-client-common ** postgresql-common 建議套件： * python3 * libgda-5.0-bin * libgda-5.0-mysql * javascript-common * oidentd * ident-server * locales-all * postgresql-doc-9.1 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # gir1.2-gda-5.0 # glom # glom-doc # libboost-python1.46.1 # libepc-1.0-3 # libepc-common # libgda-5.0-4 # libgda-5.0-common # libgda-5.0-postgres # libgdamm-5.0-13 # libglom-1.20-0 # libgoocanvas-2.0-9 # libgoocanvas-2.0-9-common # libgoocanvasmm-2.0-6 # libgtksourceviewmm-3.0-0 # libjs-underscore # libpq5 # libxml++2.6-2 # postgresql-9.1 # postgresql-client-9.1 # postgresql-client-common # postgresql-common 升級 0 個，新安裝 22 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 19.4 MB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 49.6 MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？ Dawnlouds #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/universe libgda-5.0-common all 5.0.3-1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/universe libgda-5.0-4 amd64 5.0.3-1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/universe gir1.2-gda-5.0 amd64 5.0.3-1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main libpq5 amd64 9.1.3-2 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/universe libgda-5.0-postgres amd64 5.0.3-1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main libboost-python1.46.1 amd64 1.46.1-7ubuntu3 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/universe libepc-common all 0.4.3-1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/universe libepc-1.0-3 amd64 0.4.3-1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/universe libgdamm-5.0-13 amd64 4.99.6-0ubuntu2 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main libxml++2.6-2 amd64 2.34.1-1build1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise-updates/universe libglom-1.20-0 amd64 1.20.10-0ubuntu1.1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main postgresql-client-common all 129 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main postgresql-client-9.1 amd64 9.1.3-2 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main postgresql-common all 129 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main postgresql-9.1 amd64 9.1.3-2 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/universe libgoocanvas-2.0-9-common all 2.0.1-0ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/universe libgoocanvas-2.0-9 amd64 2.0.1-0ubuntu1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/universe libgoocanvasmm-2.0-6 amd64 1.90.8-0ubuntu2 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/universe libgtksourceviewmm-3.0-0 amd64 3.2.0-1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise-updates/universe glom amd64 1.20.10-0ubuntu1.1 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise/main libjs-underscore all 1.1.6-1ubuntu2 kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ precise-updates/universe glom-doc all 1.20.10-0ubuntu1.1 kB 取得 19.4 MB 用了 13秒 (1,485 kB/s) Instoleiçion 正在預先設定套件 ... Selecting previously unselected package libgda-5.0-common. （正在讀取資料庫 ... 386636 files and directories currently installed.) 正在解開 libgda-5.0-common （從 .../libgda-5.0-common_5.0.3-1_all.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libgda-5.0-4. 正在解開 libgda-5.0-4 （從 .../libgda-5.0-4_5.0.3-1_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package gir1.2-gda-5.0. 正在解開 gir1.2-gda-5.0 （從 .../gir1.2-gda-5.0_5.0.3-1_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libpq5. 正在解開 libpq5 （從 .../libpq5_9.1.3-2_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libgda-5.0-postgres. 正在解開 libgda-5.0-postgres （從 .../libgda-5.0-postgres_5.0.3-1_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libboost-python1.46.1. 正在解開 libboost-python1.46.1 （從 .../libboost-python1.46.1_1.46.1-7ubuntu3_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libepc-common. 正在解開 libepc-common （從 .../libepc-common_0.4.3-1_all.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libepc-1.0-3. 正在解開 libepc-1.0-3 （從 .../libepc-1.0-3_0.4.3-1_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libgdamm-5.0-13. 正在解開 libgdamm-5.0-13 （從 .../libgdamm-5.0-13_4.99.6-0ubuntu2_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libxml++2.6-2. 正在解開 libxml++2.6-2 （從 .../libxml++2.6-2_2.34.1-1build1_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libglom-1.20-0. 正在解開 libglom-1.20-0 （從 .../libglom-1.20-0_1.20.10-0ubuntu1.1_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package postgresql-client-common. 正在解開 postgresql-client-common （從 .../postgresql-client-common_129_all.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package postgresql-client-9.1. 正在解開 postgresql-client-9.1 （從 .../postgresql-client-9.1_9.1.3-2_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package postgresql-common. 正在解開 postgresql-common （從 .../postgresql-common_129_all.deb）... Adding 'diversion of /usr/bin/pg_config to /usr/bin/pg_config.libpq-dev by postgresql-common' Selecting previously unselected package postgresql-9.1. 正在解開 postgresql-9.1 （從 .../postgresql-9.1_9.1.3-2_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libgoocanvas-2.0-9-common. 正在解開 libgoocanvas-2.0-9-common （從 .../libgoocanvas-2.0-9-common_2.0.1-0ubuntu1_all.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libgoocanvas-2.0-9. 正在解開 libgoocanvas-2.0-9 （從 .../libgoocanvas-2.0-9_2.0.1-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libgoocanvasmm-2.0-6. 正在解開 libgoocanvasmm-2.0-6 （從 .../libgoocanvasmm-2.0-6_1.90.8-0ubuntu2_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libgtksourceviewmm-3.0-0. 正在解開 libgtksourceviewmm-3.0-0 （從 .../libgtksourceviewmm-3.0-0_3.2.0-1_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package glom. 正在解開 glom （從 .../glom_1.20.10-0ubuntu1.1_amd64.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package libjs-underscore. 正在解開 libjs-underscore （從 .../libjs-underscore_1.1.6-1ubuntu2_all.deb）... Selecting previously unselected package glom-doc. 正在解開 glom-doc （從 .../glom-doc_1.20.10-0ubuntu1.1_all.deb）... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 ureadahead 的觸發程式 ... ureadahead will be reprofiled on next reboot 正在進行 desktop-file-utils 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 gnome-menus 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 bamfdaemon 的觸發程式 ... Rebuilding /usr/share/applications/bamf.index... 正在進行 hicolor-icon-theme 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 shared-mime-info 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 doc-base 的觸發程式 ... Processing 2 added doc-base files... Registering documents with scrollkeeper... 正在設定 libgda-5.0-common (5.0.3-1) ... 正在設定 libgda-5.0-4 (5.0.3-1) ... 正在設定 gir1.2-gda-5.0 (5.0.3-1) ... 正在設定 libpq5 (9.1.3-2) ... 正在設定 libgda-5.0-postgres (5.0.3-1) ... 正在設定 libboost-python1.46.1 (1.46.1-7ubuntu3) ... 正在設定 libepc-common (0.4.3-1) ... 正在設定 libepc-1.0-3 (0.4.3-1) ... 正在設定 libgdamm-5.0-13 (4.99.6-0ubuntu2) ... 正在設定 libxml++2.6-2 (2.34.1-1build1) ... 正在設定 libglom-1.20-0 (1.20.10-0ubuntu1.1) ... 正在設定 postgresql-client-common (129) ... 正在設定 postgresql-client-9.1 (9.1.3-2) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/share/postgresql/9.1/man/man1/psql.1.gz to provide /usr/share/man/man1/psql.1.gz (psql.1.gz) in auto mode. 正在設定 postgresql-common (129) ... 正在將使用者“postgres”加入到“ssl-cert”群組中 Building PostgreSQL dictionaries from installed myspell/hunspell packages... da_dk en_au en_ca en_gb en_us en_za ko 正在設定 postgresql-9.1 (9.1.3-2) ... Creating new cluster (configuration: /etc/postgresql/9.1/main, data: /var/lib/postgresql/9.1/main)... Moving configuration file /var/lib/postgresql/9.1/main/postgresql.conf to /etc/postgresql/9.1/main... Moving configuration file /var/lib/postgresql/9.1/main/pg_hba.conf to /etc/postgresql/9.1/main... Moving configuration file /var/lib/postgresql/9.1/main/pg_ident.conf to /etc/postgresql/9.1/main... Configuring postgresql.conf to use port 5432... update-alternatives: using /usr/share/postgresql/9.1/man/man1/postmaster.1.gz to provide /usr/share/man/man1/postmaster.1.gz (postmaster.1.gz) in auto mode. * Starting PostgreSQL 9.1 database server [ OK ] 正在設定 libgoocanvas-2.0-9-common (2.0.1-0ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 libgoocanvas-2.0-9 (2.0.1-0ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 libgoocanvasmm-2.0-6 (1.90.8-0ubuntu2) ... 正在設定 libgtksourceviewmm-3.0-0 (3.2.0-1) ... 正在設定 glom (1.20.10-0ubuntu1.1) ... 正在設定 libjs-underscore (1.1.6-1ubuntu2) ... 正在設定 glom-doc (1.20.10-0ubuntu1.1) ... 正在進行 libc-bin 的觸發程式 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place External links / Ikstörnol liŋks / 外部連結 * Glom Project Portal * GnomeOffice project on GnomeLive Portal * FileMaker Pro Home Category:Libörol deitābeis männeijmènt sistèms